Helping a Friend
by gaybowser
Summary: After Pit keeps bailing on their meetings, Magnus becomes suspicious and decides to get to the bottom of it. (Mainly Pit/Magnus with some Pit/Dark Pit to the side.)
**AN:** A couple of things that I'd like to make clear before we get started is that I view Pit and Dark Pit to be young adults, _not_ 13.

Also, I headcanon Pit and Dark Pit to be trans, which is how I wrote them in this fanfic.

Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy!

* * *

Arriving in Skyworld, Magnus headed inside Palutena's temple in search of Pit. He found it strange that, as of late, Pit sometimes didn't show up for their arranged meetings together, which was unusual considering how Pit was always sure to arrive on time. _It's not like him to just flake on me like that,_ he thought as he walked through the halls of the temple. _Maybe his goddess is working him to the bone lately or something._

Once he spotted the door to Pit's room, he went over and opened it without thinking to knock.

There he saw Pit on his bed, standing on all fours with his eyes closed and panting while someone who looked nearly identical was thrusting into him from behind.

"Oh gosh... _Pittoo_..." Pit moaned in between breaths.

The darker one groaned as he picked up the pace, clawing at Pit's hips. " _Pit_..."

All Magnus could do was scratch his head at the sight, unsure of what to make of it. "Uh... what am I looking at exactly?"

Pit opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at Magnus, his eyes growing wide with panic. The guy behind him gave Magnus a similar look of surprise.

"Huh? W-wait, what's a human doing in Skyworld?!" The two parted and the dark one scrambled to his feet, pulling out a silver bow and pointing the sharp end of it at Magnus's face.

However, he looked down and saw that he was still wearing the strap-on that he just used on Pit, causing him to blush and lower his weapon. "On second thought, nevermind," he muttered as he turned around, ripping off the strap-on and pulling up his shorts. Then he walked over to the window and opened it, glancing over at Pit. "Later," he said before turning back and climbing over the window to let himself out.

Pit was now sitting up on his bed, still looking at Magnus like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What the hell was all that about?" Magnus asked.

The moment Pit unfroze, he shrieked and darted toward his closet, pulling up his shorts before slamming the door shut behind him.

The man blinked, then casually walked over to the closet, knocking on the door. "Uh, Pit? You can come out, you know."

"Nuh-uh! Never!" Pit yelled back, sounding like he was about to cry.

Magnus sighed. "Can you at least tell me what the hell just happened? I'm a little lost here."

There was a long period of silence, and then a defeated sigh. "Alright. Me and Pittoo... well, our hormones are synchronized, and, uh..." he trailed off, falling silent once again. "Sometimes when our hormones get particularly bad, we meet up and do this in secret."

Magnus furrowed his brow as he tried to comprehend his explanation. "Wait... who's Pittoo?"

There was a smack noise from behind the door, which was presumably Pit's palm hitting his face as he realized something obvious. "That's right, you've never met him before! Pittoo's the nickname Lady Palutena gave my clone, Dark Pit."

"Your clone?" he repeated, then snickered to himself. "You're into some really kinky shit, huh angel face?"

" _Magnus_!" Pit gasped, seeming embarrassed by the remark.

The man couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Sorry," he murmured, then turned away from the closet. "Well anyway, I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing now."

The sound of his footsteps prompted Pit to hesitantly walk out of his closet. "Actually, I don't think Pittoo's coming back..."

Magnus stopped and turned around, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh. I'm, uh, sorry to hear that," he apologized awkwardly, knowing that Dark Pit's absence was his fault. Then he smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Well hey, what do you say I give you some 'help' with your little hormone problem?"

The angel raised an eyebrow, not understanding the vagueness of his statement. "What do you mean?"

Magnus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Think about it for a second, Pit."

"Okay?" he replied, becoming increasingly confused. He looked down to his feet as he thought about it, then gasped and looked back at Magnus, blushing. "Wait, do you mean–"

"Yep, that's the one," Magnus confirmed with a nod. "So, do you need my help or what?"

Pit stared at him wide-eyed for a few moments, then averted his eyes, his face turning completely red. "Y-yes, please..." he stuttered, grabbing Magnus's hand. Then he guided him over to the bed and sat down.

Magnus took a seat next to him. "So... where do you want me to start?"

The angel took Magnus's hand and brought it forward, aiming it at his crotch. "Here."

He blinked a little bit, surprised at how straightforward Pit was already. "Guess we're getting straight to the point, then," he commented. Then he cupped Pit's crotch and moved his hand back and forth over the area.

It took Pit a few moments to get into it, but once he did, he instinctively spread his legs and leaned back on his hands. He closed his eyes as Magnus stroked him through his shorts, allowing himself to melt into the pleasing sensation.

Magnus swirled his finger in a circular formation for a bit, then stopped when he felt the cloth quickly becoming damp. He reached his hand to the top of Pit's shorts and dove his hand in, continuing to rub from there.

That's when he realized just how wet he was, which made Magnus decide that it was probably safe to take it a notch further. He poked a finger into him, keeping it still for a moment while he gauged Pit's reaction. He was silent, but didn't seem uncomfortable, so he proceeded by carefully moving his finger in and out, reaching further with each thrust until his entire finger was in.

Wanting to get a reaction out of him to make sure he was enjoying himself, Magnus used his thumb to rub Pit's clit, which automatically made his wings twitch.

As Pit began breathing a little faster, Magnus slowly dipped a second finger in, then returned to the same rhythm as before. Pit let out a small moan as the man went faster, which Magnus took as his cue to stop and pull his hand out from his shorts. This made Pit open his eyes and look at Magnus questioningly.

"You ready?" Magnus asked, looking straight into Pit's eyes.

Pit stared at him for a moment, then smiled warmly. "I'm always ready for _you_ , Magnus!"

His optimism only made Magnus sigh. "Can you not be cheesy for a second?" he said in a joking tone.

"Right, sorry," the angel replied with a chuckle. Then Pit removed his shoes, and while he went on to remove his shorts, Magnus reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue, wiping off the dampness from his hand.

Pit sat patiently on the bed half naked as Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Then he unzipped and lowered his pants, revealing his already erect dick.

"So, you have any lube or what?" Magnus asked, looking down as he rolled on the condom.

Pit wordlessly leaned over to his nightstand and grabbed a small container of lubricant, holding it up for Magnus to see. The man was quiet as he read the words "strawberry-flavored" on the label, which caused him to burst out into laughter. "Damn, you really _are_ into some kinky shit!"

Becoming flustered, Pit looked away and blushed. "I-it's the only lube I got, okay?"

"Well, whatever works, I guess," he replied, shrugging.

Pit popped the cap off and squeezed some into his hand, then reached forward and rubbed it on Magnus's dick without hesitation. Having been caught off guard, Magnus stiffened, then relaxed as Pit finished applying the gel. "Thanks."

The angel smiled back as he took a tissue to wipe his hand off. "No problem!" Then he lied down on his side at the edge of the bed, elevating his torso with his elbow.

Magnus grabbed Pit's leg and raised it in the air for easier access, then moved closer to align himself correctly. "I'll start off slow, alright?"

Pit just gave a simple nod, then held his breath as he slowly pushed the tip in.

"You okay?" Magnus asked, wanting to make sure he was comfortable before proceeding.

"I-I'm fine!" Pit assured with an awkward smile.

Figuring that the angel's stutter stemmed from embarrassment, Magnus nodded. "Good," he replied. Then he began to gently thrust into him, causing Pit to close his eyes and grab the bedsheets. Although Pit was durable, Magnus knew how unnaturally powerful he was for a human, and always used caution when he got intimate with others. That being said, Magnus continued at this pace for a little while, waiting to hear word from his friend before doing anything else.

"A-alright, you can go faster now," Pit said with his eyes closed.

"Alright." Having been given the signal, Magnus began to ease into faster motions, which caused the both of them to breathe more heavily. It wasn't long before Magnus's mind was beginning to fog over from the stimulation, the same seeming to happen to Pit who was writhing below him. A moan escaped from Pit's lips as his wings twitched, encouraging the man to pick up the pace some more.

"Magnus... _p-please_... go deeper..." Pit begged between breaths.

Moving on instinct, he lightly squeezed Pit's leg as he leaned in and began thrusting more deeply. They both moaned loudly, Pit's wings twitching vigorously to signify that he was close to finishing.

"Oh gosh... Magnus... _M-Magnus_!" Pit moaned, then tensed up and trembled as he reached his climax. While the angel flopped over in exhaustion, Magnus groaned as he continued, his thrusts becoming uneven as he approached his own climax. Then with one final thrust, Magnus abruptly stopped in his tracks, holding his breath and quivering as the ecstasy washed over him. He held his position for a few moments as he finished, then slowly pulled out, sitting down next to Pit a moment later.

While he regained his breath, he pulled off the condom and tossed it in the nearby garbage. Then he lazily pulled up his pants while Pit put his shorts and shoes back on behind him. Afterwards, Pit crawled up and hugged Magnus's back, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Thanks, Magnus."

"Don't mention it," he responded, smiling. After Pit withdrew, Magnus got up from the bed and put his hand on his hip, looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Well, I should probably get going before your goddess finds me in Skyworld again."

Pit rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled the last time Palutena caught Magnus in Pit's room, which resulted in the two becoming temporarily banned from seeing each other. "Yeah, that'd probably be for the best."

Magnus turned and flashed Pit a smirk. "If you ever need help with that sorta thing again, just give me a call, alright?"

The angel blushed slightly as he met Magnus's gaze, but nodded regardless.

Then Magnus turned back and waved as he started heading for the door. "See ya later, Pit."

"See ya!" he called back as he waved as well, watching him leave.

While Pit contently zoned out where Magnus just was, he failed to notice Dark Pit poke his head in through the open window behind him.

"Is the human gone yet?"

Pit jumped and whipped around, staring at his clone with wide eyes. "P-Pittoo! How long have you been there?!"

He proceeded to climb into the room, then stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "I just got back to see if he was gone. You know I wasn't done yet, right?"

"Of course..." Pit muttered as he smacked himself on the face.

Seeing his reaction, Dark Pit squinted at him. "What, not ready for round two or something?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that I didn't think you were coming back, so I told Magnus and we–" he cut himself off and sighed, sliding his hand down his face. "Nevermind." Pit then lied back down on his bed, looking up at Dark Pit expectantly. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

 **AN:** Because it was a bit of a problem with my first fic, I just want to get it out there that I'm not trying to demonize Palutena or make her out to be a bad guy or anything like that. She's just kind of an overprotective mom to Pit, that's all!

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
